Beneath The Light
by N3L
Summary: Sakura was for show, not that she isn't the genuine article, but Ino just happened to be something entirely different. Speculation. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: As if we even need one, but all things taken from the Naruto-verse do not belong to me._

* * *

**BENEATH THE LIGHT**

**By: Sil3ntXSpirit**

* * *

Haruno Sakura was a show put on by Konoha unwittingly(much like Tsunade herself almost), for quite a few reasons. The medic was practically famous internationally, with a quickly blossoming reputation that spread throughout the lands. Her physical appearance; comprising of the unusual combination of rosy hair and grass green eyes were a perfect representation of the exotic appeal of Konoha. Konoha is a bright and vibrant place that not only lives, but _thrives. _Her newly found brute strength from being under the tutelage of the great Tsunade-Sama served as a symbol to the power of their military force. Sakura could bring apart a mountain side, and she was merely _one woman. _Now imagine an entire army. The power to shatter pure rock with her bare fists was something to be feared and admired. But mostly, _respected. _**Konoha is strong, and most definitely to be **_**respected **_**for its strength**.

Then came the Haruno's talent in medicine that was also a perfect counterbalance to her brute strength. Not only is Konoha capable of great destruction if it so desired, but it can also heal and recover quickly at that. Konoha is resilient. Haruno Sakura's fame was encouraged, and put on for show (not to say that she isn't the genuine article, because she certainly is). By her mid-twenties, Haruno Sakura was already practically a celebrity. Famed healer and destroyer. A woman with brain and brawns. Basically, she had it all. **Just like Konoha.**

But Haruno Sakura was all in all, just the _surface._ She can be likened to a distraction. Bells and whistles, with her usual fairy pink hair and thundering fists. Yes, Haruno Sakura was in a way, just for _show. _

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was in the shadows. Hell, she was even in _Sakura's shadow _(she got over it soon enough)_. _But there is reason for it.

Ino also had her own reputation in Konoha, but it couldn't possibly differ any more from Sakura's. Where Sakura was light, Ino was dark. If you uttered the name Haruno Sakura, eyes would lit up in recognition and praise would fly, but Yamanaka Ino elicited a much different reaction. At best, they were apathetic, people didn't _care _about her. They saw no reason to. At worst, she was a blemish to be removed from the noble face of their nation.

'Oh…that blonde girl. The has-been. Wanna-be. Bimbo. Whore.'

Yamanaka Ino didn't bear much persuasion on the major population of Konoha. As far as the populace was concerned, Yamanaka Ino was a joke. She was practically the anti-representation of Konoha. People didn't care really. Oh, her made-up face that was contantly painted to perfection and perfectly pressed clothing were impressive, and many would mostly admit that the only thing that Ino could have surpassed Sakura in was her beauty, but that was it. Ino was _pretty, _but that's all that she had. Her looks. If there was anything that the Yamanaka could represent for her country, ironically, it would be her looks. Konoha is beautiful superficially too.

Haruno Sakura is the answer. That is what most of the people of Konoha knew. And to them, Ino, perhaps could be compared to the problem.

But of course, that only what _they _knew.

Sakura is the answer, but Yamanaka Ino is actually a lie and a very big secret. As a kunoichi; friend to big time celebrity Haruno Sakura, Ino's reputation was less than impressive. Ino's reputation had a tendency to leave heads shaking and was slowly fading away. But that was just what the public's perception was of her and that too had a design, for Yamanaka Ino was so _so much more. _As the famed Hatake Kakashi once said to his very first genin team: "One of the first lessons of a ninja is to look underneath the underneath."

Sakura flashed with her exotic pink hair and green eyes, she thundered with her fists and glowed with her ability to heal. Ino, with her fair coloring seemed to fade into obscurity, she slipped from shadow to shadow a well kept secret, silent, invisible and quick. Lethal, if needed be. Ino's true form was revealed in the shadows as she lived up to her name of a ninja, while whenever she emerged in the light her form had the tendency to be twisted beyond recognition.

The truth was, Ino is an integral part to Konoha, she was one of the well-oiled cogs turning underneath the shiny chrome shell that is Sakura. She is just as needed. Yet because no one cared to look, cared to _see, _people often failed to realize that the Yamanaka is _everywhere_. She is present in a majority of the political meetings with the Hokage herself sitting in the very backseat, and indirectly involved with foreign affairs of Konoha and it's neighbors. Sakura is the beautiful face, so maybe Ino is the cunning mind.

Yamanaka Ino is a _spy, _Konoha's special secret acknowledged by the few, and hidden to the many. On paper, Yamanaka Ino was: Ranked Chunin of eight years, with basic medical knowledge and healing proficiency, from a minor specialist clan, who paled in comparison to Haruro Sakura; ranked Jounin, expert in medicine, excells in physical attacks, protégée of the Legendary Tsunade, and dear friend of Hokage Naruto.

When the two walked down the street together, people smile but can't help to wonder at their relationship. Surely they would childhood friends, but would you think that they would've grown apart looking at their current lives? Intelligent, powerful, sweet Sakura and Mediocre, loose, shallow Ino. It didn't make any sense as people scratched their heads over this friendship, but it could be said that some old habits just can't be killed.

**But of course, things aren't always as they appear.**

* * *

**A/N: Quick speculation of possible characters roles of the two female characters pitted against each other the most: Ino and Sakura. Love one, hate the other, and vice versa. I think they both could have their own place, each as important as the other...**

**Reviews are lovely. :)  
**


End file.
